Within The Fire
by lovemedead18
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has just returned home after his long journey to Germany where he had moved far more then he had intended, fought off make believe wolf men, and retrieved a most valuable asset to the crown. Head pounding and body throbbing, it is time to relax a measure, or at least he thought it was. When a letter arrives for him with no address or seal, he is most intrigued.
1. Prologue

**Time for a blerp! Also, this is just the prologue. **

**This story takes place post Sullivan and pre boy band nonsense(You know what it is if you've read that far in the manga ;D)**

 **I'm not liking the current arch in the books as of currently, so decided to write my own continuation.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **[INSERT PART WHERE I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI! BECAUSE I DON'T!]**

* * *

"If you are going to sleep the day away, young master, perhaps you should do so in your bed. Your spine will grow crooked."

Sebastian Michaelis entered his master's favorite study as he pushed a trolley adorned with appealing desserts and a tea set. He continued until he reached the boy's desk where his master currently laid resting on his arms. The boy was faced down, but Sebastian could sense the annoyed expression on his face when he spoke.

"I took a momentary break. There is much to catch up on since my absence."

Sebastian smiled as he looked at the many documents the boy had obligingly signed and he was fairly certain his master wished his name was no longer Ciel Phantomhive at this current moment.

It was true, the two had been gone for many weeks exploring the woods of Germany, per her majesty's request. They had only returned less than a week ago, but still had little time to themselves, what with escorting Miss Sullivan to meet with her majesty, also per her request. The demon could tell his master was feeling the toll of such a laborious week, so he decided it may be for the best to not aggravate him further, especially if the boy didn't even have enough energy to rebuttal, because that was no fun. So instead he cut a larger slice of the cake he had brought for him and poured the boy's tea. However… there was another matter to address. A most intriguing matter.

Sebastian set the cake and tea in front of the boy, and his smile returned to his face as the boy peaked a look at the arrangement.

"A letter came for you today, young master. However it is most compelling."

"Oh?" Ciel sat up straight pulling the morsel closer to him so he could delicately dig in. It was always most amusing to watch the boy with sweets, as Sebastian knew if he were to leave the room that Ciel would all but attack the cake.

"It is addressed to you without an address or seal." He reached into his vest and retrieved a letter within, bowing down to hand it over to the boy. Big blue eyes considered the letter before taking it and reading the front of it.

"How odd." Ciel flipped the envelope over, mild confusion crossing his eyes.

"Any idea my lord?"

"None; however, I plan to find one." Ciel slipped a finger underneath the fold of the paper and ran it down the length of the envelope. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the movement, annoyed the boy opened it so recklessly, but he found he was more concerned by the expression on the boy's face.

"What…" Ciel breathed more then spoke the words and brought the small thick piece of paper closer to his face. His eyes widened, confliction clear within the blue irises.

"What does this mean…?"

Sebastian was immediately behind him, moving to look at what was affecting his master so. He was surprised to find that Ciel in fact held a photograph of a man who appeared in his early thirties. His own eyes widened when he noticed that the man within the picture held a resemblance to Ciel.

"That is…" Sebastian blinked in shock.

"It's my father."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Just a little taste, I promise the next chapter will follow shortly.**

 **See you next chapter! If your there! :D**


	2. Chapter 1, A New Day

**Hey so, wanted to apologize this took so long, work has been a nightmare. I also have been dancing alot, as writing isn't very active and I have put on some weight. T-T Sad face.**

 **But here is the next installment, I hope you all enjoy. :D**

* * *

"I remember this portrait…" Ciel's hands shook as he stared at the image of his late father. Back before the estate had burned to ashes, the room he currently resided in had held a large portrait of this exact image. His eyes moved to the wall in which it had been hung, but the fresh paint deceived any such past event.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked, following the boy's gaze.

"It was… there." Ciel's pupils shook as memory painted his vision. All the colors in the room became more vivid and lifelike as missing articles filled the room. Toys littered the center of the room where the infant form of himself sat and played. His mother, Rachel was watching as old man Tanaka affixed the large portrait to the wall. When set, his mother's blue eyes met his with a stunning grin.

With a swallow, Ciel looked past his mother's loving features and stared at the painting. It kept blurring, the memory hard to recall because back then the picture hadn't mattered, but just by reminiscing over it, he knew it was the same picture.

So then why? Why now would he receive a picture of his father?

His eyes narrowed and he tossed the portrait on his desk, clearly fed up with it. He pushed himself up and out of his chair, but his legs didn't comply with the movement, causing him to stumble to the ground. However, two white gloved hands slipped under his arms and caught him in his fall.

"My lord?" Sebastian asked again, lifting Ciel back onto his feet. The boy slumped against him and gripped the material at the demon's chest. Pain knotted into his chest and he found himself panting harsh ragged breaths. Tears pricked the sides of his eyes and his vision began to blur as he was lifted into his butler's arms.

"Master, do you believe you can stay conscious until I count down from five?" Wind caught in his hair, the world moving around him fast. He was unable to focus so he buried his face into Sebastian's collar bone and allowed the familiar scent to wrap around him.

"Yes…"

"5."

Ciel could feel the arms around him tighten as the butler sprung into motion. It was odd sensation, he knew Sebastian was running and yet it felt as smooth as treading through water. His eyes dipped and he forced himself to swallow, his breath calming for a mere second from the intake of saliva. He wheezed and gripped the dark material tighter.

"3."

He was set down atop a cushioned surface and he felt Sebastian leave him. It was cool to the touch and he found his body already relaxing from the material curling around him.

"1…"

The smell of ammonia filled his senses and soon he was blinking up at the roof above him. He noticed he was laying in an unfamiliar room and it shocked him. Never would he of thought Sebastian would take him anywhere but his own room, however, his room was quite far from that particular study.

"Where… am I?"

"My quarters, my lord." Sebastian entered his peripheral vision and he turned his head to watch the butler set something on the aged stool next him. It was a small container, clam like in style, and within was a white powder. With realization, he noticed it was the sense of smell.

"Smelling salts…"

"Indeed." Sebastian moved to his side and reached for his forehead, brushing back the boy's bangs. "Have you returned from your attack?"

Ciel glared and pushed the demon's hand away, "I'm fine."

Sebastian's eyebrows raised, obvious he was not believing a single word Ciel said. "You will accomplish nothing by lying to me, Master."

Ciel brought his arm up and put over his eyes, his skin damp.

"Im past this Sebastian... " his voice came out low, a mere whisper. "Where did that picture come from?"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the folded blanket near the bottom of the bed. He undid the cloth and draped it over the boy's form, noticing Ciel quivering.

"I am unsure, but I shall investigate this at once."

Ciel gave a jerk, the motion resembling a nod. Sebastian dipped his head in a bow and turned to leave, but paused when the boy spoke again.

"Burn it…"

"My lord?"

Ciel removed his arm and revealed an expression of apathy. Both mismatched eyes stared back at him, and power tingled around the demon as the boy spoke once more, their contract flaring to life.

"Burn the picture. That's an order."

Compulsion brought the demon's hand to his heart, regardless of his desire to refuse the order. His head dipped and his eyelids blocked out the boy's impassive dark eyes.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Fire crackled and sparked within the large fireplace as Sebastian kneeled before it, staring down at the picture of his young master's father. The man looked so young, much different than the giant paintings he had manifested those years ago. When he had recreated the mansion, he had relied on the markings and leftover articles in order to repair it to its previous glory; however, not everything was exact. He guessed as to what Ciel's father and mother may have looked like in their adult lives solely based off of the boy's image. Humans were hereditary creatures and by so Sebastian could assume that Ciel's parents would resemble him. He found this to be true, looking at the portrait of the late Vincent Phantomhive.

The demon outstretched his arm to the flame, but his fingers refused to release the picture. He found himself wondering if Ciel too would look this way in years to come. Would he grow and become tall and attractive like this man was? The demon already found his young master to be quite compelling, but how much different would it be if he were a man and not a child. The potential…

He grimaced as he could no longer ignore his previous order, pain collecting between his eyes from the resistance, and he allowed the parchment to fall from his fingers into the flame.

It didn't make sense. Why would the portrait be sent now, almost three years after the prodigy had returned to his former responsibilities? It had been odd how the letter had been received as well. It had in fact been attached to the gate, the messenger not even attempting to enter the grounds of the Phantomhive estate. Too many unknowns and not enough answers. This would be difficult, but nonetheless, a grin perked the demon's mouth.

"I do enjoy the occasional challenge…"

* * *

The world spun as Ciel felt himself lifted from the ground by his arms. He gazed up and found his mother's smiling face peering back at him. He could tell she was laughing and yet she made no sound, but then he realized there was no sound all together. The spinning lessened and he was set back down on his feet, but that hardly stopped the twirling sensation. He wobbled until he fell atop a blanket that was stretched out over a small portion of a field of grass. His body quivered as he shook in laughter and his mouth stretched into a wide smile. Memories, long forgotten and repressed, filled his senses as his mother laid out beside him, sharing in his joy.

A shadow fell over them and they both looked up at the man who now loomed over them, also smiling and appearing to chuckle. His father.

The sunlight behind Vincent kept increasing in brilliance until the bright rays completely drowned the older man out of Ciel's sight. It was then that man combusted into flame, jolting Ciel upright.

"Have you returned from your slumber?" A deep purr of a voice asked. Footsteps approached and Ciel's eyes shot sideways to watch as the butler clad in black approached him from the now opened curtains.

He was back in his bed and it was morning yet again. He couldn't help but wonder just how long he had slept and as if Sebastian read his mind, he provided an answer.

"You have been asleep for two days my lord. You must eat now." A tray of blinding silver was set before him. Many different variations of food filled his senses and he was surprised when he felt saliva build in his mouth.

"I request that you eat as much as you can, as it has been some time since you ate last." Sebastian moved back to his trolley and began pouring tea.

Ciel picked up his fork and began digging into the food. It was strange how hungry he was, never did he have a big appetite. Most days he would just pick at his food for appearances as he didn't much care for normal healthier foods. What he craved and desired were the desserts and if it wasn't for his nagging butler, he would eat them day in, day out. However, today was different. Every morsel he put in his mouth he enjoyed and savored. After eating almost half of each meal present, he sighed in satisfaction and went to grab his tea, but when he looked it wasn't there. He looked up and found his butler wide eyed in shock holding his tea.

"Are you going to give that to me?" Ciel asked, making a gesture to give it.

Sebastian blinked and shook his head, returning to the present. He grinned and handed the boy his tea.

"I am just shocked… Never have I seen you eat as much as you have this day."

"Yeah? What of it?" Ciel asked, sipping at his tea.

Sebastian chuckled and removed the tray from his master. He returned back to the cart and set silver atop the trolley.

"My lord, I have most unfortunate news."

Ciel paused mid sip and moved the cup away from him slowly.

"Go on."

"Another letter has arrived." Sebastian turned and revealed another blank letter with only "Ciel Phantomhive" spelt out on it. The boy narrowed his eyes and reached out for it.

"Have you looked into the matter?"

The butler nods, "I took the liberty of following a set of tracks that led into town, but from there they disperse. When that lead provided useless, I decided to spend the rest of my time researching all there is to know of The Phantomhives."

"Impressive, and what have you found?"

Sebastian almost appeared grim "that your family has suffered from an everlasting series of unfortunate events. If I believed in curses, I would state your bloodline suffers from one."

"A curse?" Ciel scoffed and broke the seal of the letter. He peered inside and glowered. "Its another one."

"Shall I burn that one as well?"

"No, I will keep it…" he slipped the photo back into the envelope, recalling the still fresh image of his father aflame.

"What are your orders, my lord?"

Ciel looked down into his tea once more and sighed.

"For now, we shall treat this as an act of harassment, as I cannot fathom why else someone would do such a thing." He moved to the edge of his bed and nodded to his butler. "I think I would like to go into town, get some fresh air."

The butler smiled and brought a hand to his heart as he bowed. "At once, my lord."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and favorites! I appreciate them greatly!**

 **Seriously tell me what you think so I can improve this story. :D**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2, Fresh Air

**Hello there, how we all doing?**

 **So, again, I'm sorry this too forever, but life just has become so much more demanding that I'm unable to write as much. I put on some weight, so now I'm using that time I used to write for hours and transitioning it to activeness. So I apologize for the long releases, but I wanna get back in shape.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, I'm glad you are liking this so far. This chapter is short, but the next will be longer, as I have a whole event planed for next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The day was a warm one. A light breeze stirred the leaves of the trees and sounds of birds chirping filled the air. It was an ideal day for a walk in the park and so that's exactly what the young lord did.

Ciel walked a few steps in front of his butler and for the first time in a long while, he enjoyed the stretch of his stride. He watched families play with their children, running and bustling, and gawked at the occasional couple that strolled by. No matter how hard he tried not to stare at the people, he found himself entranced by how simple their lives were. Never would their worry of their safety, nor their place in the world. Their stresses seemed so petty in his eyes, but he supposed not everyone was saturated in sin like he.

"Would you like to take a seat my lord? There is a bench ahead if you would like." Sebastian broke the boy's thoughts and he sighed, looking over at the old wooden seat.

"Aye." Ciel moved to the bench and took a seat. His eyebrows knitted together in annoyance as he felt his feet come up off the ground from the movement, but he soon forgot when he felt his hat lifted from his head. Sebastian smiled down at him, holding his hat.

"I can't help but notice you are out of sorts, my lord. Might I ask what has you troubled? If it is the photographs, perhaps it would be best if-"

Ciel pointed a hand towards the groups of people, cutting the butler off mid sentence.

"It is astounding how simple humans are. I see them and I can't help thinking 'What ignorance'. They know nothing of life and its hardships, the worst they can encounter is starvation, but even the poor manage somehow." Ciel twists his wrist, smiling suddenly. "I suppose that is what life is meant to be; simple and repetitive."

Sebastian studied the boy, his eyes deeper red than usual. It was rare for the boy to perform a monologue, and even more so in a public venue. His master's words touched a nerve within him, as he could relate.

Life as a demon was exactly like the boy had said. For the most part it was simple, but it was definitely repetitive. Contract after contract Sebastian had served. Some achieved. Some lost, but a loss was still a win in his book. Different story but the end was all the same.

"Then why live it?" Sebastian asked, his thoughts coming to the surface. Ciel leaned back on the bench and looked up at him with a coy smile.

"Because unlike them, I have a purpose and deserve to live until I complete my goal. Each breath I breathe matters and each step I take has its reasons."

Ciel's one blue eye glittered in the speckled sunlight beneath the overgrown tree they sat under and Sebastian felt his smile grow. A emotion almost near pride swelled within his chest.

"I smell something sweet. Go investigate what that aroma is and purchase whatever it is." Ciel returned to watching the groups of people, "if it is small, bring me back two."

"Yes my lord."

The two returned to the manor later that day. It was the young Lord's decision, stating he had put his work off for too long and had to resume the large stacks of paperwork. It was difficult for the boy to focus on the documents when his life was so extreme. He woke each day knowing that any day could be the end. Be it a bullet, a knife, or even a poison slipped into his food, Ciel understood and accepted his untimely end. After all, he did have Sebastian.

Sebastian helped snuff that anxiety. Being truthful, the boy hadn't trusted the demon at first. He was sure his demonic butler would slit his throat in his sleep and wouldn't even bat an eye, but now it wasn't like that. Before, Ciel could trust no one and wished to never again, but he trusted Sebastian. Since this development he found out that other emotions were seeping from that same locked chest, but they were easier to stuff back in then others. For example, he found he cared for his servants and his fiance's well-being. He may appear heartless, and during those darker times he believed he was, but now it was less so.

He reached for a drawer near his left knee and pulled it out towards him, revealing the photograph of his father. Picking it up between his fingers, he brought the image closer to him.

Vincent Phantomhive, the previous Earl of the estate. Ciel couldn't remember much of his parents, but after working for the Queen for the past couple years, he felt he knew and understood his late father more so than he ever could have. He lived in his father's shoes, and what an awfully large shoes they were. Ciel sank forward on his hand and sighed, dropping the picture to the desk. He out lined his father's face with his index finger and grumbled.

"I cannot imagine how you did it without the help of a demon, father…" his words trailed off as his finger stopped at the peak of his father's head. He squinted and studied the image, his heart pounding.

"This… isn't right." Ciel searched his memory to be certain, and each time he recreated the room his suspicion became more and more certain.

"We never owned this wallpaper…" In the image, a distinct pattern of dark print sat atop a light splash of grey, the image being grey all together, but Ciel could tell that the wallpaper had been very light in color due to how drastic the pattern sat against it. The walls in the Phantomhive manor were always dark, be it dark violets, blues or emeralds. Never had a wall been pastel in color, or bright for that matter. He found he couldn't ignore this fact, frustrating as it was. With the painting long since destroyed, how was he suppose to compare?

Then again, there was one place he could search for the painting that he hadn't thought of until that very moment. It would be a trip, but if it could satisfy his curiousity, then it would be worth the time.

He rose from the desk, backing away from the photograph and reached for the rooms pager. Through a long connection of cords and pulleys a small bell would be rung, therefore alerting his servants he required their assistance. Well. One servants assistance. It only took him five minutes before there was a gentle knock at the door.

"You summoned me, my lord?"

"Just follow me to my bedroom. I wish to leave at once."

Sebastian opened the door, a confused look on his face.

"Might I ask where you are bound?"

"Elizabeth's." Ciel stated, pushing past his Butler.

Sebastian followed him out of the room "did we have an appointment today?" Was that genuine terror he heard in his demon's voice? Fifty armed men all aiming to kill didn't frighten the demon, but missing an appointment with a teenage girl did? He reached up to rub at his temple. The demon could be frustrating at times.

"No, Sebastian. We did not."

"I see." Ciel could hear the relief in his Butler's words and his eyes rolled out of annoyance.

"There has been no appointment made, no invitation, and no warning of my arrival." Ciel reached for his door, but a white gloved hand beat him to it. Dark red eyes met his, and the demon grinned.

"Is this then a surprise for the young lady?"

"No. I am going for researching purposes. Now move."

Sebastian pushed the door open and held it for him, intrigued.

"I am quite curious as to what you could possibly research at Lady Elizabeth's estate." Sebastian said, following Ciel into his room. He shut the door behind him and went to the boy's armour to select proper clothing for the journey.

"I was studying my father's portrait and noticed that the wallpaper does not match my memories image of my previous home. I believe Elizabeth's parents have a replica of the painting. I wish to compare them."

Sebastian put down the softer suit he had previously selected and grabbed a more business suited attire for his master. He walked over and set the outfit out on the bed beside the boy.

"Might I make suggestion, my lord?"

"Go on."

"Do not tell your fiance you traveled all the way to her estate for a purpose other than to see her. I fear what havoc her lady may cause in her heartbreak."

"Shut up."

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Thanks again for reading, and thank you all for your comments.**

 **See you all next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3, Childhood Friends

**Hello all!**

 **I wanted to give you a quick update on whats going on with me, for those of you that also follow my other stories. Motivation for writing has been dwindling as drastic events in my life are taking place. I'm going through a series of changes that preoccupy all of my attention. The speed in which I have been updating has been very poor and I apologize for that, but I'm trying to figure out the game of life as of late. So my apologies that these chapters are slow and not as lengthy, but I hope to improve in the next couple of months once I figure out how to climb these hurdles that keep piling up before me.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Within the next few hours, the Earl of Phantomhive was standing outside the Midford Manor. Flowers of every shade lined the tall stone walls, and each garden almost sparkled in perfection. Ciel winced at the sparkling flowers and walked the few steps up to the door, but before he could reach them they exploded open.

"CIEEEEEEELLL!" the shriek of a high pitched voice was the only warning before a girl a little taller than Ciel flew out. She crashed into the boy and spun him round, giggling.

"I can't believe you've come to visit me for once!"

"Elizabeth! Put me down!" Ciel attempted to command the young girl, but his voice shook from the spinning. Blue eyes glared at the approaching butler and an almost snarl-like sound escaped the boy's throat when he noticed Sebastian trying not to laugh.

"Lady Elizabeth, it is a pleasure to see you" the butler bows and Elizabeth pauses in her girlish glee.

"Hello Mister Sebastian-" with the mild distraction, Ciel slips from her grasp and huffs a breath of relief as the butler sets to work on fixing his suit.

"Elizabeth I wish you wouldn't-"

"IT'S LIZZIE!" Elizabeth snaps, pouting from his obvious discomfort "how many times must I tell you, Ciel."

"Lizzie, you must stop doing that…" Ciel sighs and straightens as Sebastian finishes fixing the bow at his throat. "You will make people talk-"

"What is this?!" another exited the already open doors and Ciel grimaced as he looked up into Edward Midford's enraged expression. "What is the Earl of Phantomhive doing on our porch alone with my sister?!"

"Surely you didn't overlook my presence, sir." Sebastian raised a hand and gave a closed eyed smile.

"I didn't, but if you're the only one present, he might as well be alone with my sister." He walks up and shoves Elizabeth behind him, as if Ciel was a predator. "State your business."

"I am here to compare-" a flash of black crossed his vision and suddenly Ciel was doubling over, wheezing for air. Sebastian's hands wrapped around his shoulders, stopping him in his fall.

"What my lord was planning to say was that he wished to take a stroll down memory lane with Lady Elizabeth. Please excuse his fit of asthma, the winds have been quite cold the past few nights. Surely you wouldn't have us travel back home in his condition?"

"Ciel!" Elizabeth whined, reaching out to her fiance, but Sebastian lifted him into his arms before the boy could be touched.

"He is ill?" Edward questioned, looking confused but concern did paint his words.

Ciel wheezed and weakly hit Sebastian's cheek, making the butler smile.

"Yes. We had planned to look over some photographs of my lord's late parents, as he believed it would be quite the bonding opportunity for him and lady Elizabeth." More slaps to the face followed his words, but he easily dodged them.

"Well." Edward rubbed his face, appearing exhausted "as I don't wish to deal with my sister crying for the next week because I turned the Earl Phantomhive away, I shall permit you the next two days to visit our manor. I cannot have you staying any longer, as my parents return at the end of this week and I don't wish for them to know of your stay here without their supervision." He steps back and gestures them to enter the house.

Now that some of the blows were connecting with the butler's chin, the boy is set down to walk upon his own device. Ciel pushes Sebastian away and tugs at his rumbled suit jacket, glaring up at his loyal servant.

"You did that… on purpose…" Ciel wheezed, his lungs still aching from the sudden blow. He made sure to keep his voice down, not wanting the two residents to over hear their argument.

"Did what exactly?" Sebastian leaned down and smiled at his master without a single ounce of remorse.

Ciel ground his teeth and turned away, moving to enter the opened doors. He knew the ball was in Sebastian's court so there was no point in arguing a lost battle.

The house was warm, like he always remembered it. Shades of clashing pastels painted the wall and ceiling in floral patterns and it took everything in him to not cringe.

"You are seeking memories? Such an odd request from you." Edward ushered them through the house, his walk a brisk step. He seemed eager to finish their business as soon as possible, but this was perfectly fine by Ciel.

"Yes…" the boy's eyes shifted to the bouncing curls to his right and he alters what he was about to say, regardless of his repulsion. "What my Butler stated is correct. I wish to spend the day reminiscing over my late parents." _Well, my father to be exact._ He thought, mentally scowling as Elizabeth's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Oh Ciel! How wonderful!" Elizabeth gushes and hugs the boy's arm in an outburst of affection. Annoyance laces into the boy as he attempts to wiggle free of her, feeling her brother's glare on him.

"Right this way then" the older brother's voice came out stern, giving an obvious warning before opening a door to his right.

They entered a large study that was adorned with walls upon walls of bookshelves. Some held detailed texts of history and accounts, whereas other sections held small affections and fiction bound stories. Ciel followed as Edward approached a shelf that was left a bit barren. The elder reached and brushed his fingers against the dust powdered spines and selected several of them from the shelf. He dumped about three volumes into the younger boy's hands and he jerked in order to catch them.

"These are photographs and articles of your family's memories." Edward stated, and walked over to a nearby desk with his several books. Once before it, he dumped the books upon the wooden table with a thump. "You may use this room to your liking, but I would appreciate it if you would remain in here until I have finished my studies for this morning. My sister has hers as well." The brother looked to his sister, predicting her refusal. She bit her lip and pouted, but complied. Ciel had to swallow down his shock at how mature his childhood friend was being and he had to admit, he was proud of her.

"Only if I can dress Ciel for dinner."

Well. He had been.

* * *

"It isn't in any of these." Ciel pushed the book away in frustration and slumped onto the desk, the wood feeling cool against his throbbing head. Time had passed and the youth hadn't found a single clue to the mysterious photo of his father. His eye twitched when movement caught his attention and he turned his head so he could watch Sebastian approach him.

"I have checked within every book in this study and have even taken the liberty to check the photos framed upon the walls. No match, I am afraid." The butler brushes his bangs away from his face and glances down at the defeated boy. "What now my lord?"

"Cake." Ciel groaned.

Sebastian smirks and bows. "I shall see about dinner preparations." With that, the butler leaves, a small click of the door shutting his only evidence. Ciel sighs and pulls out the photograph of his father, glowering at it. He couldn't lie, he loved challenges, but he was finding this one not very enjoyable. For once he just wanted an answer. No investigation, no chase, just a solution so he could be done with it. However, nothing in life was ever that easy.

He pushes himself from the desk and sits back in the chair as the photo falls from his fingers. Why would someone send him pictures of his deceased father? It just didn't make sense. He reached up and pushed his bangs back, cringing when he felt sweat in the hair.

"What does this mean?"

"What does what mean?"

Ciel jumped and looked behind him, noticing his childhood friend standing behind him.

"Elizabeth! How long have you-"

"LIZZIE!" The girl scolded and reached over him, grabbing the photograph. Her eyes widened as she stared at it "this is your father."

"I am aware." Ciel huffed, defeated. He may be able to control the underworld and all of the tenants of Phantomhive, but this girl he held no rein over. Annoying yes, but he had learned to accept it long ago.

"Is this why you're here?" The girl's eyes looked sad, but to Ciel's shock, he saw understanding and without hesitation he told her everything about the photo.

"That is very strange" Elizabeth mused aloud, studying the photograph, "and it is the same photo every time?"

"Indeed." Ciel nodded and stood, standing beside her. "Elizabeth… My memories are quite faded, but I believe your family had a photograph of this exact picture. Do you know where it is?"

The girl set the photo down and stared at the desk, her eyes deep in thought. After what felt like hours the girl finally perked up and smiled.

"I believe there is one in my father's room! Come on, let's go!" That being his only warning, Ciel's wrist was caught up in her hand and he was dragged towards the door at an uncanny speed of a 14 year old girl. As they flew through the door he caught sight of his butler, but before Sebastian could utter a word Ciel was already flying up the stairs by Elizabeth. He reached out his hand to his butler with a desperate expression, but with a growl he watched as his butler smiled.

"I see lady Elizabeth has found you already my lord! I shall come for you when dinner is prepared!"

That was fine, perfectly fine. He would have plenty of time to think of a suitable punishment for his negligent butler in the meantime

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews/follows/favorites!**

 **I'll see you next update.**


End file.
